Always Yours
by eniJai
Summary: A series of letters exchanged between Rachel and Finn reconnect their bond after three long years of regret. Can a true friendship be formed simply through the postal service? Well, anything is possible when you sign Always Yours.
1. Chapter 1

March 12, 2015.

_Dear Finn Hudson,_

_Hello, Finn. This is Rachel Berry. Blast from the past, am I right? I know we haven't really spoken to one another since McKinley, but curiosity got the best of me._

_How are you? I sincerely hope you've been doing well and that your life has been exactly what you wanted. How is Kent? Do you play football there? Is there a glee-_

_Can you believe we're almost seniors all over again? It's crazy to think that, in a few short months, we will be pushed out of our nests into the real world. For good… I'm honestly a little scared, but nothing gets the best of Rachel Berry. You should see me in Broadway sometime. I'm sure by the time I'm out of Juilliard I'll be the best performer out there... Or at least I'll be in Les Mis or something._

_Well, I hope this wasn't really creepy or anything. I found your address off of some locater website, so I hope this is really you. If not, sorry for the inconvenience._

_Honestly Finn, I've miss you over the years. It's sad we drifted apart..._

_I anxiously await your response._

_Always,_

_Rachel Berry *_


	2. Chapter 2

April 17, 2015.

_Uh, wow. Rachel…_

_Sorry it took me so long to write back, but it was really weird getting your letter. I thought it was my March copy of Sports Illustrated, honestly. I don't get mail much. But, yeah. It was like: Whoa. Rachel Berry._

_But…yeah. Kent is a pretty good school. The football here is great. Like, totally awesome. Our team isn't actually half bad. Although, Julliard…is ten times more awesome. That school is big and fancy and I bet they love you there. You deserve a nice school like that one. _

_...If you're ever on Broadway and wouldn't mind giving me a free ticket, call me up._

_Well…it was nice hearing from you, I guess. A little strange, not gonna lie. There I was eating my Crap n' Crunch like always, but this time reading a letter from you, of all people. At least it made it to the right Finn Hudson. If it made it to the wrong Finn, that would be so much weirder. So, yeah. Congrats!_

_Nice talking to ya._

_-Finn_


	3. Chapter 3

April 19, 2015.

_Well hello there, Finn!_

_You have no idea how happy I am to receive your response! I was starting to get worried that you wouldn't write because my letter was sort of strange and uncalled for. I really am sorry if I confused you in any way, but I really am so very thankful that you replied. It made my heart flutter a little when I pulled the envelope out of my P.O. Box this morning. I mean, in a friendly way. Like an: "Oh my gosh! I just won free tickets to go see Rent!" type of heart flutter._

_Although, you did only write about 3 small paragraphs, Finn. If you're going to do something you might as well go all the way. That's one of my sayings nowadays: "All the way or nowhere at all!" I find it very catchy. In fact, all of Julliard has been saying it ever since it first left my lips. You could say I'm sort of a trend setter here. But, anywho- my point is that you can be open with me. I know it might be a tad awkward since we haven't talked in so long, but we have to fill this gap. If we don't, it might haunt you for the rest of your life. We wouldn't want that…even if it would make a good song._

_I've been writing so many brilliant songs lately, if you want to know the truth. My professors just love them. They're no flukes like 'My Headband' from junior year (lol!) but are very deep and enchanting. I bet they would knock the socks right off your feet. I've just had so many boyfriends since I left Lima, the amount of love songs are increasing by the minute. New York boys are so much more determined and realistic. They can keep up with me rather easily, unlike the ones from our hometown._

_So much talking about myself is making me blush! Let's talk about you. Finn Hudson. I bet you have so much to say that's happened to you over the last few years you could write a whole book! However, you can't reply this instant so I guess I just have to turn back to me. What a shame!_

_Well, once I left Lima and packed my things, I felt just so emotional. I remember hugging my daddies good bye and slowly making my way to the entrance to Flight 17. Lima, Ohio to New York, New York. I had goose bumps and my knees began to shake, but of course I didn't show it. A handsome face kissed me goodbye, telling me he would see me again soon…but that never really happened, did it?_

_I hopped on my plane and we traveled smoothly, my one suitcase in the luggage cart. I thought just having one would be more Hollywood style (or in my case NYC style!)_

_I can remember it clear as day… getting off the plane in the big apple. The nickname doesn't really say it justice, might I add. It was much more exciting than any fruit imaginable._

_From the center of the city I traveled my way to Julliard for orientation the following day. I've been here since, taking many various classes that display each angle of my talent, only returning to Ohio some weeks over the summer to visit my dads. I don't like to leave Juilliard for too long at a time. You're right, it is a lovely school. You should come see it sometime, if you're ever around. And when I do get a part in a Broadway musical, I shall definitely reward you with a free ticket for putting up with the drama of my high school years. You deserve it!_

_So, what have you been up to for the last three years? I haven't seen you since 9a.m. August 28, 2012. You must have some kind of story that falls after that. Indulge me._

_Always,_

_Rachel Berry *_


	4. Chapter 4

May 8, 2015

_Uh, Rachel. I don't know what to say._

_I'm glad you're doing well. I haven't done much in the last 3 years, honestly, so I'm sorry I really can't "indulge" you with anything._

_I know it's nice to get in touch with you again, but I've moved on. I'm sorry for the way we left things but I'm glad to hear you're doing well. You know your craziness always made me smile, but I guess we went our separate ways-so just stop your heart fluttering, even if it is only the kind where you're gonna go see Rent… I'm actually going steady with a beautiful girl, and we're happy together. I hope you find happiness too, as I'm sure you will with some NY guy. Just forget that handsome face that kissed you goodbye in August of 2012 and start seeing another one. Ok? Again, I'm sorry for what I did- but it's been three years since then. Forgive me?_

_Maybe in another three years we can contact each other again? It could be like a little reunion. Talk to you then._

_Bye, Rache._

_-Finn_


	5. Chapter 5

May 12, 2015

_Finn Hudson,_

_Fine._

_I only wanted to be friends. I'm sorry you think I wanted anymore than to reconnect with you. By no means was I looking for a "When Harry Met Sally" ordeal and I find it humorous you're too immature to accept that I have already moved on. I will find happiness, Finn Hudson, mark my words, I will be happy. Even if I have to be the best, I will achieve that goal. I hope you and your girl live happily ever after, but don't expect me to be coming to the wedding. That would be bad luck._

_Always,_

_Rachel Berry *_


	6. Chapter 6

May 15, 2015

_Rachel,_

_Come on - don't be like that. I'm sorry, I know I was being a little harsh but you should know I still care about you. I just don't want you to worry about _me_. We're our own people, not really connected. We can talk, sure, but I promise it will not become anything more. When we went our own ways it really crushed me, Rachel. You were moving on to new and better things and I was left in the dirt- part of your troubled past, not a part of your glamorous future. You moved on, and so did I, so don't hold that against me. You were a big part of my past, and I could never forget you, no matter how hard I've tried. Don't get me wrong, I love my girlfriend, but I will always remember you- as a good friend. We are just different people. You keep on singing, and I will keep listening. Don't stop and follow your dreams, while I try to discover mine. Now, without all that ton of crap, tell me- how are you? Truly._

_-Finn_


	7. Chapter 7

May 30, 2015

_Finn,_

_I know, I know. I'm sorry. I feel so dramatic and now you probably hate me. I am such a mess, you have no idea. And Finn Hudson, _never_ say we are not connected; I will always care about you. You were my first love, after all._

_But this is kind of exciting! I've always wanted a pen pal. I mean one that actually wrote me back in English._

_About your question- I've _truly_ been okay, I guess. The kids here aren't as accepting as glee club at McKinley, of course. And I suppose considering Santana, that's saying something. The truth is, they really don't talk to me. I feel like the weird kid, like the really weird kid. Like Suzy Pepper. I feel like Suzy Pepper minus the crazy addiction to almost dying via pepper. I don't know why everyone just ignores me, even though it is obvious I am clearly more talented than them all, and they could really use my prodigious advice. I just don't understand. At least in New Directions everyone acknowledged my existence, even if it was to say something ungrateful and mean. I just feel so alone. It feels good to get that off my chest, even if it is only to a piece of paper. But, I guess that is getting too much into things. The school, itself, is beautiful._

_How have you been, truly?_

_Always,_

_Rachel Berry *_


End file.
